<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentenced to Death by aravenwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747239">Sentenced to Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood'>aravenwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homophobia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Whumptober 2020, hangings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt arrives in the village of Ulga just in time to witness an execution.</p><p>Written for Whumptober 2020, for the prompt "hanging".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentenced to Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I've decided to participate in Whumptober this year and so far I have written quite a bit for Witcher...I'm sorry Jaskier but you're just so fun to hurt!</p><p>TW for homophobic ideals within this town and execution based on these ideals. Watch out for yourself, please!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a hanging when Geralt arrives in the village of Ulga. The entire population is crowded around the gallows, shouting abuse at a figure as they’re dragged up the steps and pushing against each other to get a better view of the execution. His stomach twists at the sight of so many humans, all so eager to witness the death of someone who was once a neighbour, perhaps even a friend. It sickens him to see how they’ve turned so easily, how they view this death as nothing more than a show for their amusement.</p><p>He has witnessed hangings before. Stonings too. Drownings. Slow deaths in the stocks. And none of it ever gets easier.</p><p>He stands behind the audience, his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw clenched, not bothering to hide his disdain. The sight of the figure, blinded by a thick brown sack pulled over their head and barely able to keep on their feet as they’re dragged across the stage towards the noose, forces a growl from Geralt’s chest.</p><p>Maybe they deserve it. Maybe they’ve killed or raped. Maybe death is a mercy they do not deserve. And yet, as he looks at the figure he gets an odd feeling in his chest, one he has not felt in what must be years now.</p><p>Not since…</p><p>He shakes his head to rid himself of the memory as it tries to force its way to the front of his mind. He hasn’t thought about that day in a long time, except that he thinks about it all the time as he rides through forests in silence, or when he hears the strum of a lute. </p><p>He narrows his eyes at the figure, taking in the scuffed boots and dull grey clothing, clothing which hangs too loose on the frame as if it does not belong to them. He looks at the hands, tied in front of the figure. Nails short and dirty but the skin smooth with youth. </p><p>The noose is pulled over the figure’s head and tightened until the rope is pressed against their neck. Geralt watches the figure flinch, swears he hears a muffled shout beneath the noise of the crowd. “-innocent,” he thinks he hears, and grits his teeth so hard that his jaw aches.</p><p>The hangman steps away from the figure and produces a note from his pocket. He holds it up to his face, and has to shout as he reads. “’This day we hang this man for sodomy and for corrupting one of our own men. May his death be slow and painful, and may he teach you all that this town will not stand by against criminals like you. Julian Alfred Pankratz, you will hang.’”</p><p>And by the time Geralt hears the name and realises why it sounds so familiar, the lever has already been pulled and Jaskier is already dying, his body twitching and convulsing as the rope presses on his throat and suffocates him. </p><p>Geralt pulls a knife from his boot and launches it over the heads of the crowd. He narrows his eyes as it spins through the air, time moving more slowly than it ever has, and slices through the rope hanging Jaskier. The bard falls gracelessly, his legs crumbling beneath his weight, and he lays sprawled on the wooden stage with his body shifting weakly as he fights for air. </p><p>All eyes turn to Geralt and for a moment he’s in Blaviken all over again, in the town which made the entire Continent fear him. The villagers roar at him as he pushes past them to reach the gallows. None of them attack, though - they’re smart enough to notice the pair of swords on his back and realise who he is, and for once his reputation works to his advantage. </p><p>Even the hangman doesn’t dare mess with him, just backs away fearfully as Geralt fixes him with a glare and a growl. </p><p>Geralt falls to one knee at Jaskier’s side, and wrenches the bag from his head with one quick tug. In one more swift move, the rope around his neck is sliced and suddenly the bard is arching his back and gasping for air, tears streaming down his scarlet face. There are bruises around his neck and on his face, as well as blood on his chin. He looks nothing like the loud, cocky, flamboyant bard Geralt knows and his chest aches at the sight.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” he says softly, and after slicing the rope around Jaskier’s wrists, he hoists the bard into his arms and carries him through the angry crowd, fixing glares at anyone who dares get in his way. He lifts Jaskier onto Roach and settles behind him, allowing the bard’s slight weight to rest against his chest. They ride together away from the town, Geralt silently crossing the village off the mental map he has in his head.</p><p>They ride in silence for hours, the only noise coming from Jaskier the raspy breathing as the bruises darken around his throat. He doesn’t acknowledge Geralt, just clings to the hand holding him in place. Ordinarily Geralt would complain but he finds that he can’t bring himself to stop touching Jaskier either.</p><p>It’s only when they stop to camp for the night that Jaskier actually addresses him. He leans against Geralt’s shoulder and says in a hoarse whisper, “It’s destiny. You’re always there to save me. It must be destiny.”</p><p>And for once, Geralt can’t bring himself to argue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! See you tomorrow for another fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>